Wedding day
by irgroomer
Summary: The day of Eve's wedding has finally arrived! A little M at the end. Sequel to Pre-wedding jitters.


Black and red blanketed the inside of the church. Silk wall hangings, held by grinning white skulls, interspaced with bouquets of flowers swathed the walls. All the guests were seated in the pews, which had been ensconced in black or red silk. At the front of the church stood Michael in his black tuxedo, with a red satin shirt and a black tie peppered with little skulls. Father Joe stood with him as well as Michael's best man, Myrnin. He was forced into the tuxedo pants and jacket, but refused to wear the shirt, tie and shoes. Under the jacket he wore a red Hawaiian shirt, which was not tucked in and the top three buttons were undone. He also wore his fanged bunny slippers because, as he said, "If I am to be forced to stand immobile for Shreve and Michael to get married, then I shall be comfortable." Eve had just laughed, knowing arguing was futile, and said it was okay as long as he kept the pants and jacket. In keeping with the motif, even Father Joe had donned a red shirt with his standard church attire. As if by some code, all the vampires sat on the left, (where Michael and Myrnin were) and all the humans sat on the right. What Eve would've given for a little mingling, I mean this was her big day when she, the still living human, was to marry the eternal vampire Michael. She shook her head as she peered out at them from a hidden doorway at the back of the church. Oh well, you couldn't have everything. "You ready?" Claire whispered to her. Eve took a deep breath and nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be." Eve grinned when the organ music started up; she had asked for it to be played slightly off key, so it would have a creepy spin from the traditional wedding march. Claire picked up the dramatic train of Eve's dress and let the bride precede her. All heads turned to the back, to watch the bride walk. Eve couldn't help the grin that stretched her face. Some whispered about the fact that she had no one to give her away, but the way she saw it, she had been on her own for a long time and didn't need anyone to give her away. She only needed her friends by her side. Eve was a vision in a brilliant white lace gown. It bared her shoulders and fit tight down her arms to flare at her wrists. The bodice was close fitted and square-necked, showing very little cleavage. She had originally had a difficult time choosing between this one and one with a high, Victorian-styled collar with bell sleeves. The outer skirt she wore was the same lace as the bodice that cascaded into the impressive train that was longer than she was tall. The underskirt was a voluminous mass of tulle and silk that ended just past her knees and showcased her standard black boots. She carried a bouquet of red carnations and black roses wrapped with white lace and tied with a ribbon matching Michael's tie. Eve was wearing a gauzy white veil, concealing her rice-paper makeup and dark painted eyes. Her lips were an alluring shade of red and her hair was pulled into a pair of simple buns. Today she had left out the colorful dyes and it was a smooth black. She had painted her nails red, with the exception of her ring finger on her left hand; it was black with a painted on skull. Her gaze was on Michael as she slowly walked up the aisle, however all other eyes were trained on her. The only gaze she cared about was baby blue with rock star blond fringe, standing at the front of the church with a large grin. She arrived at Michael's side, and Claire slipped to the side opposite of Myrnin. She liked the dress she had gotten to wear for the wedding; it was red, and summery. She wore a pair of black flats, heaven forbid she wear heels, and her hair and makeup were simple. Michael lifted the veil over Eve's face and took her hands. As Father Joe droned on with the usual wedding mumbo, Claire noticed Myrnin beginning to fidget. Amelie, who was in the front pew on the vampire's side, gave the scientist a cold glare, which stilled him for a while. When asked for the rings, Claire produced a box from a hidden pocket in her dress. When the rings were placed upon each other's fingers, Father Joe said the words everyone had been waiting for, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Michael gently kissed her on the lips, eliciting a cheer from the humans, and a select few vampires. When they started to file out for the after party, Myrnin sighed and shucked the jacket. He reached for the belt on his pants and Claire grabbed his hands, "Myrnin, please tell me you have a pair of shorts on under there." He grinned at her and held up his hands in surrender. Claire sighed, "Keep your pants on!" Eve removed the train from her gown and left it behind as a symbol of her old life she was also leaving behind. The first thing Eve did was to gather all the available females and toss the bouquet. None of the female vampires wanted to participate, which was fine with the humans; they wouldn't have to grapple with vamp speed. When the bouquet was captured, the crowd let out a squeal of annoyance as Myrnin handed the flowers to Claire. "Myrnin!" He smiled, "I merely wished to show my intent to my little Claire. Catching the bouquet means you are next, does it not?" Silence met his question, until his meaning came across. "Are you asking me to marry you?" She spluttered. He smiled secretively and wandered away. Claire stood there dumbly, before running after him, "Myrnin, wait!" Eve laughed and shook her head at her friends' antics. They danced and danced until it was time to eat. They had a light meal of soup and bread, although most of the vamps refused to eat, and simply drank their blood. Most of the humans pretended it was wine. It was time to cut the cake; a masterpiece of four tiers, white with red and black accents. Topping the cake was a guitar wielding Dracula, and a gothic princess. Together Eve and Michael cut the first piece of cake and each took a bite. Eve loved the cake, it was a buttery yellow cake, with chocolate swirled in; a girl's gotta have her chocolate. Another cold glare from Amelie, forced every single person there to at least take a bite or two of the cake. The humans ate heartily. Finally it was time for the bride and groom to depart. Her hearse was decked out with red, black and white streamers, along with the words, 'just married' chalked on the back window. Eve waved to everyone and jumped into the driver seat; Michael climbing gracefully into the passenger side. When they got home, Eve squealed as Michael carried her over the threshold and all the way up to his room. She had moved most of her things into is, so it technically should have been considered 'their' room, but old habits die hard. Michael set her on her feet and his gaze darkened as he unbuttoned his jacket. Eve smiled as she slipped his tie off. His jacket and tie started a pile that was quickly joined by the rest of their clothing. Their lips met in a fevered frenzy as he backed her up towards the bed. She broke the kiss to say, "How does it feel to take your wife to bed?" He hummed appreciatively and murmured, "Probably much the same as it feels to take your husband to bed." Eve traced his chest muscles, before capturing a nipple in her mouth. Michael gasped and groaned as she toyed with the sensitive nipple. With a sudden burst of speed Eve found herself flat on her back with her husband hovering over her, "With everything that's happened, I'm so glad to finally have you. Sometimes I thought we were never going to get to be together," Michael whispered, then he chuckled, "This feels like a dream." Eve pressed her lips to his, "If it is, I don't ever want to wake up." He hummed in agreement and sank into her welcoming heat. Eve moaned and immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. This was what she loved about Michael; one minute he could be rough and fierce, but then he would suddenly be sweet and loving. Their gazed remained locked as he slowly made love to his wife. It seemed as though nothing could ever come between them again. Eve arched back, prolonging the sensation of Michael sliding in and out of her. He could feel it when she was close, and his rhythm picked up. Eve bit her lip and Michael chuckled, "You don't need to keep quiet; no one is home." He drove his point home quite forcefully, causing Eve to let out a strangled gasp, then she moaned his name. "That's better." He murmured as he kissed her chastely, then reached a hand between them to run his nimble fingers across her clit. He played her as skillfully as his guitar, she mused just before she came and thought nothing else for a while.


End file.
